Marcada
by crossroaddoctor
Summary: Es una historia en la que se inserta al lector, a partir de la temporada 7 de sobrenatural. (Y/N) es una chica normal, nacida en España, que estudia en Londres. Descubre que en el mundo hay seres sobrenaturales, y no de la mejor forma posible. Esto le hace huir a USA y cambiarse el nombre para proteger a su familia. Allí conocerá a Sam, Dean, Castiel...y a Crowley.
1. Gemma Watson

Este es el primer capítulo de una serie, por tanto será la introducción del personaje a la historia. ¡Paciencia! ¡Espero que os guste!

(Y/N): your name, tu nombre

(Y/S): your surname, tu apellido

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Gemma Watson**

Gemma Watson, Gemma Watson, Gemma Watson… Repetías ese nombre para ti misma, tu nombre. Bueno, al menos todos te conocían así desde que te trasladaste a USA. Tu nombre real, (Y/N), permanece junto a los pocos que lo conocen, en España principalmente. La historia de la razón por la que te lo cambiaste es complicada. Para ser sincera contigo misma, hay pocas cosas en tu vida que no sean complicadas.

(Y/N) (Y/S) vivía en España junto a su familia, en la playa. Cuando terminó el instituto obtuvo una plaza en una universidad de Londres para estudiar lo que siempre había deseado, Medicina. Aún puedes recordar lo feliz que fue tu antiguo yo allí. Fue solo un año, pero te fue muy bien. Aunque las cosas buenas no duran para siempre.

Era una noche despejada, todo lo despejado que puede estar el cielo londinense. Volvías de estudiar de la biblioteca, los exámenes finales estaban cerca y no los llevabas también como cabría esperar. Te pasaste por la única cafetería del campus que estaba abierta a esas horas. Vacía. Había un par de estudiantes con sus ordenadores y mesas más lejanas. Te sentaste con tu café y sacaste los apuntes, la ansiedad podía contigo. De repente alguien se sentó contigo en la mesa. No le viste al entrar. Pero eso no era lo que te molestaba, había algo en él. No sabías qué, era una sensación. Te había pasado alguna vez antes pero nunca lo habías hecho caso.

-Un poco tarde para estudiar, ¿no crees?- Preguntó el hombre misterioso.

-Ya…bueno, es que llevo un poco mal el examen. Si por "un poco" entiendes "muchísimo" jajajajajaja

-¿Una asignatura que se te resiste?

-Y tanto. Además, si no la apruebo puede que pierda la beca. De ahí que esté estudiando mientras me meto café en vena.

-Yo podría hacer que sacaras la nota más alta de todo el curso, de hecho podría hacer que toda tu carrera fuera un éxito detrás de otro éxito.

-Claaaaro…Y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra.

-Sólo necesitaría una cosa a cambio.

El tipo no parecía borracho, aunque las cosas que decía no tenían ningún sentido. Le seguiste e¡l juego, no te venía mal un poco de distracción.

-¿Y qué necesitarías?

-Tú alma.- Lo dijo totalmente serio. Tú nunca fuiste muy creyente, pero creías en el alma humana. Tu intuición te estaba gritando "aléjate".

-Ya, bueno, no es muy buen trato. Creo que me iré ya a casa, me espera mi familia.-Le mentiste, porque era mejor que pensara que tenías a alguien que te echaría en falta rápidamente si te secuestraban.

Una semana después, un agente de policía te estaba buscando para hacerte un par de preguntas. Estabas inquieta. No sabías que quería de ti. Cuando le viste, te diste cuenta de que no parecía un policía para nada, pero tenía su identificación, por lo que accediste a responder a sus preguntas.

-En la cafetería que hay cerca de la biblioteca dicen que estuviste hablando hace unas noches con un tío. Alto, delgado, pelo rubio…

-Ah. Sí…un tipo raro.-Sin querer pusiste una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

-Que me podía ayudar con mi carrera si le daba algo… Mi alma. Después me fui. –El agente se estaba levantando para irse- El tipo me dio una sensación…Da igual, no me va a creer.

\- Prueba. He visto muchas cosas.

-Había algo no humano en él. Malvado. Quizá su mirada, quizá era algo que emanaba de él…No lo sé. Pero en cuanto pude me fui.

Estuviste un tiempo hablando con el supuesto agente, ya que confesó que no era policía, era algo conocido como "cazador". Cuando te dijo que se dedicaba a cazar seres sobrenaturales, no te inmutaste, nunca has tenido una visión antropocentrista del mundo. No negabas que hubiera algo más a parte del ser humano. Lo que no te esperabas es que esos "monstruos" parecieran tan humanos.

El cazador te dio mucha información sobre todo ese mundo. Después dijo que quería que le acompañaras a conocer a alguien. Fuisteis a las afueras, y entrasteis en una fábrica. Allí había dos personas. Una estaba atada a una silla. La otra vigilaba al prisionero. El cazador se dirigió a esta última.

-Ey Robbie, esta es (Y/N). Es nueva en esto. (Y/N), dime, ¿sientes algo? Como cuando estabas con el demonio.

Te detuviste a pocos metros de la silla. Miraste a la persona que estaba atada. Estaba muy magullada, golpeada y sucia. Pero no sentiste nada. No sentiste nada respecto a esa persona, pero sí que notaste algo raro en el tal Robbie.

-Tú no eres humano.- Dijiste con desconfianza.

-No sé tío, creo que tiene un don o algo. Oye (Y/N), ¿nos das un minuto?

Después de un rato, se acercaron y te propusieron algo totalmente inesperado:

-Podrías venir con nosotros, a cazar seres. Nos sería de mucha ayuda tu don.

-No sé qué decir. Yo no tengo ningún don, es una sensación que a veces tengo.

-Conmigo has acertado, y con ese también.- Dijo Robbie arreando una patada al atado.

\- Dejad que me lo piense.

El cazador estuvo rondando la universidad, durante semanas, pero tú le evitabas. No querías ser cazadora o lo que esos tipos fueran. Querías terminar la carrera y ayudar a la gente. La sensación que tuviste cuando estuviste en la fábrica fue mucho más intensa que con el demonio. No tenías ni idea de qué era ese Robbie, ni querías saberlo. Por muchos monstruos que cacen, no quita para que esos dos fueran monstruos también.

Una noche, dando un paseo, notaste que te agarraban por detrás y te giraban con fuerza. Era Robbie. No quería una respuesta, quería que te unieras a ellos y haría lo que fuera. Te puso contra la pared y te agarró del cuello. Notabas como el aire no podía entrar ni tampoco salir. Necesitabas respirar. Necesitabas que te soltara. Cogiste del bolsillo de tu camisa el bolígrafo de plata que te regaló tu padre y se lo clavaste en el cuello con fuerza. No debía haber muerto, pero lo hizo. Agonizó y chilló. Parecía que le estuviera quemando. Sacaste el boli, comprobaste que no hubiera cámaras ni pruebas de que habías estado allí y te fuiste a casa a hacer la maleta, al día siguiente volvías a casa por navidad.

Eras consciente de que corrías peligro si volvías a Londres, no sabías de qué más eran capaces esos cazadores. Pediste un intercambio a una universidad en USA, junto a una petición para cambiarte el nombre. A partir de ese día dejabas de ser (Y/N) (Y/S) y empezaba tu nueva vida como Gemma Watson.


	2. Ojos verdes, vestido rojo

**Capítulo 2**

Ahora miras atrás y ves años complicados, pero felices. Te dieron el traslado a USA. Al principio tu familia no estaba muy de acuerdo, por lo que no tuviste otra opción que darles una explicación. Una secta que se hacen llamar "cazadores" te estaba presionando mucho para que entraras a formar parte, y no sabías hasta qué punto esa presión se convertiría en una amenaza real para ti y para tu familia. Por eso te cambiaste el nombre y huiste al otro lado del océano. Esta es la historia que tu familia conocía. No podías decirles que al hablar con un demonio un grupo de personas quería que les ayudaras a identificar seres sobrenaturales.

Llevabas ya un par de años en USA, no veías mucho a tu familia, pero al menos estabais a salvo. Tenías un grupo de amigos que te quería, incluso tenías un "amigo especial", Mark se llamaba. Le conociste en la facultad, de hecho era parte del grupo de amigos con el que salías. Era inteligente, divertido y lo más importante, era bueno contigo.

Respecto a tus "sensaciones", las habías tenido alguna vez más. No obstante, era más fácil pensar que eras tú la rara, y no que había seres sobrenaturales cerca de ti. Así que las estuviste ignorando todo lo que pudiste, hasta que un día tuviste la sensación con Mark. Al principio no lo diste importancia, pero él empezó a comportarse muy raro. Empezó a aislarse, dejó de ir a las clases, a los entrenamientos, se alejó del grupo y de ti. No te respondía a las llamadas ni a los mensajes. Le pediste una explicación, aunque su respuesta no mejoró la situación. Te miró con indiferencia, incluso pudiste ver una mueca de asco, y dijo:

-Ya no me interesa seguir con lo que fuera que tuviéramos. Tengo otras cosas más importantes en mente.- Dicho esto, se fue.

Y todo eso nos lleva aquí. A la puerta de un bar cualquiera. No es que quisieras emborracharte para olvidarle, no era propio de ti. Simplemente querías salir, cambiar un poco de ambiente para alejarte de toda esa situación. Así que entraste con decisión. Había alguna mesa vacía, pero preferiste sentarte en la barra.

Punto de vista de Crowley:

Estaba sentado en la barra, con el whisky más caro que había en aquel bar de mala muerte. Aunque después de la visita que le había hecho Castiel, eso era mejor que nada. Ese ángel se había autoproclamado como el nuevo Dios y en vez de matarle, le dijo que le perdonaba la vida a cambio de que volviera a ser Rey del Infierno, pero Castiel sería el que elegiría dónde va cada alma. ¡¿Qué sentido tiene ser el Rey si no puedes quedarte con las almas?!

Bueno, ahí estaba Crowley, bebiendo para soportar un poco su nueva vida. Miraba al fondo del vaso, esperando que se rellenara solo. Cuando pensaba que nada podría mejorar, vio a una chica joven sentarse en la barra. Le llamó la atención, iba más arreglada de lo que debería para un sitio así. Pelo largo y castaño, con gafas discretas, buen cuerpo. Era atractiva, no tardaría mucho en irse con alguno de los tíos que ya se estaban acercando a ella. Así que volvió a su vaso vacío. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero algo le arrancó de ellos. Uno de los tipos se había alejado de sus amigos para acercarse a la chica.

-Ey preciosa. Me gusta tu vestido, quizá me guste más lo que hay debajo de él. Tengo el coche aparcado cerca. ¿Qué me dices?

-No, gracias. Preferiría irme a casa sin ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Vaya…te gusta hacerte la dura. Vamos, no seas así. Te lo pasarás bien. Si quieres puedo llamar a alguno de mis amigos de ahí.-Él le estaba agarrando de la muñeca.

-Mira, cuando tú y tus amigos paletos sepáis diferenciar entre metérsela a una cabra o metérsela a un cerdo, podréis hablarme. Hasta entonces, ni se te ocurra tocarme, si no quieres perder la puta mano.

El tío volvió con sus amigos y se marchó con su orgullo herido. Ella estaba como si nada, con su móvil. Crowley no pudo resistirse, quizá fuera la tentación de un reto, o algo más profundo, la cuestión es que esa mujer había llamado su atención. Se sentó a su lado.

-Camarero, otro scotch para mí, y para ella… ¿un margarita?- dijo Crowley con cierto cuidado.

-Que sea otro whisky, doble y con un único hielo.

-Tienes muy claro lo que quieres. Eso está bien. Soy Crowley.

Tu punto de vista:

Acababas de ahuyentar a unos paletos e inmediatamente tenías a otro al lado. Pero este hombre era distinto, parecía británico por su acento. Iba bien vestido, un traje negro y camisa a juego. Sin corbata. Una barba que empezaba a salir. En resumen, era atractivo. Pensaste que hablar con él no te haría ningún mal.

-Me llamo Clara. Clara Oswald.- Le mentiste. Querías hacer tiempo, pero preferías que no supiera tu nombre.

-Dime Clara, ¿quién te ha roto el corazón?

-¿Por qué nadie me ha tenido que romper el corazón?

-La gente no suele beber un whisky doble si no tiene problemas. Y mujer atractiva solo tiene problemas cuando otro hombre atractivo le rompe el corazón. Bueno, hombre o mujer…

Quizá era el efecto del alcohol, pero decidiste contarle tus problemas a ese desconocido que se hacía llamar Crowley.

-Jajajajjaajaj no, mujer no. Se llama Mark, pero no me ha roto el corazón. Sólo es gilipollas.

-Él se lo pierde.-dijo Crowley. Te sonrió. Parecía amable.- Vas demasiado arreglada para este cuchitril, ¿no crees? No me malinterpretes, tu vestido me parece exquisito. ¿Esperas a alguien?

-No, en realidad no. Estoy sola.

-Parece que ya no.- Te miraba con unos ojos…no sabrías expresar cómo te hacía sentir. Algo especial. Sabías que era uno de esos tíos que intentan conquistarte para una noche, o una hora. Pero te daba igual.

-Parece que ya no.- y sonreíste por primera vez en días.

\- ¿A qué te dedicas Clara?

\- Estudio medicina. ¿Y tú?

-Yo me dedico a los negocios. Hago tratos y me llevo beneficios.

-Vaya, debes ser realmente bueno haciendo tratos…

Punto de vista de Crowley:

Crowley vio la oportunidad de conseguir un alma, hacer un trato con un corazón roto era de lo más fácil que había. Además quizá pudiera cerrarlo con algo más que con un simple beso. Más profundamente.

-Soy bastante bueno en muchas cosas.

-Te propongo algo. Me invitas a otra copa y te diré, de todas las cosas que hemos hablado, cuales son verdad y cuales son mentira.

-Yo tengo otro trato. Te doy lo que más quieras y tú a cambio…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque una mujer joven se había acercado a Clara, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ey Martha, este es Crowley.

-Encantada Crowley. ¿Nos vamos? No quiero llegar tarde.- dijo esta mujer mirando a Clara.

-Sí, dame un momento.-Clara se detuvo junto a Crowley, le puso la mano en el hombro, le miró a los ojos y le sonrió.- Debiste aceptar mi trato cuando pudiste. Adiós Crowley.

Y así como llegó, se fue. Con sus ojos verdes y su vestido rojo, desapareció.


	3. Leviatanes

**Capítulo 3**

 **Leviatanes**

Otro día más de horribles prácticas en el hospital de Sioux Falls. En general adorabas ir, estar en contacto con los pacientes, ayudar. Pero desde que a Mark le solicitaron como interno en el hospital, no te hacía mucha ilusión. Lo más extraño, a parte del comportamiento que tu "amigo" llevaba tiempo teniendo, era que ni siquiera sabías que se podía ser interno en el hospital. No tenías clara la relación entre Mark y el Doctor Gaines, pero lo cierto es que este le pidió a tu ex que estuviera en el hospital la mayor parte del tiempo. No obstante, para pasar allí casi todo el día, nunca le veías con los pacientes.

Así que ahí estabas, en urgencias. Acababan de llegar dos hermanos, uno de ellos con un fuerte traumatismo craneal. Tú te encargaste del otro, tenía una pierna rota. Te alegraste mucho de que la cara no tuviese más que unos pocos rasguños porque era el hombre más guapo que habías visto nunca. Estaba muy agitado, preguntando por su hermano. Le explicaste rápidamente la situación e intentaste calmarle, ayudándote con morfina. Ayudaste a los médicos a escayolarle y esperaste junto a su cama a que despertase, comprobando la monitorización. Al cabo de un tiempo abrió los ojos.

-¿Quién eres?

-Dean, ¿verdad? Soy Gemma, he estado contigo desde que llegaste, tienes la pierna rota.

-¿Y mi hermano? Está...

-Está bien, le van a hacer una resonancia, tenía un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Es rutinario, no te preocupes.- Parecía que estaba calmándose, pero al mirar una placa donde aparecía el nombre del hospital, sus pulsaciones empezaron a acelerarse.

-¡NO, NO, NO! Esto no es seguro, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano. Debo irme.

Como se estaba agitando demasiado, fuiste a buscar al médico. No encontraste al Doctor Gaines, así que volviste con una enfermera. Pero ya no había nadie. La habitación estaba vacía. No obstante no podría andar lejos, literalmente, no podría andar un largo recorrido con la pierna escayolada antes de que lo encontrases. Siguiendo a tu instinto fuiste por un pasillo casi vacío. Estaba oscuro y no había ni una sola cámara de seguridad. Escuchabas voces que salían de una de las salas de curas. Dentro estaba ese tal Dean, alguien le estaba dando una paliza. "¡Esto por joder a Edgar!". Sabías de quién era esa voz, te había hecho feliz durante mucho tiempo. A pesar de ello, no dudaste ni un segundo en coger el extintor que tenías más cerca y golpear a Mark con fuerza en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo y le volviste a golpear. Rompiste el cristal para coger el hacha "en caso de incendio". Sin miedo y con seguridad separaste la cabeza del resto del cuerpo. Salía un líquido negro en lugar de sangre, que se aproximaba al que salía del cuerpo. Parecía que querían juntarse. Así que cogiste la cabeza para evitarlo. Dean te miraba sorprendido, pero su cara de sorpresa fue mayor cuando metiste varias gasas en la boca de Mark, por si acaso también podía hablar. Ahora estabas segura completamente de que Mark había dejado de ser humano hacía tiempo. Y eso implicaba que, probablemente, el Doctor Gaines era un ser sobrenatural también. Empezabas a ser consciente del peligro que corrías.

-Dean, tenemos que irnos ya.

-Fuera hay una ambulancia esperando. Ayúdame a llegar.

Metiste la cabeza en una bolsa, limpiaste tus huellas y sin demoraros ni un momento más os dirigisteis al exterior. Llegasteis a la ambulancia con el Doctor Gaines y otros tantos en vuestros talones. Metiste a Dean y de un salto subiste.

-¡ARRANCA! ¡ARRANCA!- gritaste al conductor. Viste como se quedaban vuestros perseguidores detrás.

Cuando ya estabais lo suficiente lejos como para decir que era seguro, el conductor se dirigió a ti: "¿Se puede saber quién narices eres?". Ibas a contestar, pero Dean habló por ti.

-Se llama Gemma. Me ha ayudado a salir. De hecho, me has salvado el culo ahí dentro y ni siquiera te he dado las gracias.

-¿Le has salvado?

-De un leviatán. Le ha cortado la cabeza sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¿Eres cazadora?- antes de que pudieras responder, el hermano de Dean, que estaba en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, empezó a hacer ruidos. Se estaba despertando. Fuiste atrás con él.

-Ey, buenos días. Dean, ¿cómo se llama tu hermano?

-Sam.

-Hola Sam, soy Gemma, soy médico, bueno, casi. Te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, has estado inconsciente en el hospital de Sioux Falls. Te hemos sacado de allí, hay unos bichos… ¿leviatanes? Sí, eso. Leviatanes. Querían matar a tu hermano. Ahora estás a salvo. No te muevas mucho, ni te alteres, que aún no estás recuperado.

-Ah.-dijo Dean- Y este es Bobby. Es un poco cascarrabias, pero en el fondo es buena persona.

-Idiota…Gemma, dinos, entonces eres médico. ¿No?

-Estudio medicina en la universidad. Por eso estaba en el hospital de Sioux Falls. Hacía prácticas.

-No es por ser borde, pero ¿no deberías volver a tu casa?

-Yo no tengo casa. Vivo en una habitación pequeña en una residencia de mierda. Y no puedo volver. No solo he matado a alguien, sino que el médico que se encargaba de dirigirme es un Leviatán. Y no sé si sabré diferenciar quién es un monstruo de quién es humano.

Dean te estaba mirando pensativo.

-Es difícil. Hasta a nosotros nos cuesta.

-Bobby, tú no viste lo que vi yo. Se lanzó directamente. No dudó.- ahora se dirigió a ti.-No dudaste. ¿Cómo es posible que no dudaras? O eres una psicópata o una cazadora.

Al oír esa palabra empalideciste. Hacía años que no escuchabas a nadie hablar de cazadores, no en ese contexto. Eso significaba que ellos eran cazadores. Quizá estabas mejor con los Leviatanes.

-Vosotros sois cazadores.

-Sí. Los Winchesters y Bobby Singer. Tú sabes qué es un cazador, pero a Bobby no le sonabas, por tanto no creo que seas una cazadora. Así que nos vas a explicar qué eres tú.

\- Soy humana. Lo juro.

-No te creo. ¿Cómo supiste que ese tío era un monstruo?

-Tengo un don, o así lo llamó el primer cazador con el que me topé.

Les explicaste todo. Desde la noche que un demonio intentó pactar contigo hasta esa mañana, en la cual tuviste que cortar la cabeza de tu novio.

\- Nunca es exacto, es como cuando tienes la intuición de que algo va mal, pero no sabrías decir el qué exactamente. Eso me pasa a mí. Un día Mark empezó a comportarse raro, y coincidió que sentí eso. Estuve sintiéndolo cada vez que lo veía y también con el Doctor Gaines. Por eso cuando vi que te estaba atacando, actué.

-Lo siento, debe de haber sido duro hacer eso a tu novio.- Sam estaba consciente desde hacía un rato.

-Ese no era Mark. Mark murió a manos de esos bichos. De todas formas, me gustaría ir al funeral. Dejé el resto del cuerpo para que pudieran enterrarlo.

-No es seguro. Los leviatanes estarán buscándote- dijo Dean.

-Iré rápido, me despediré de él y de mis amigos y huiré otra vez. Aunque esta vez no sé a dónde ir.

-Deberías venir con nosotros.-Bobby, que había estado callado, se dirigió a ti.-Es decir, si tú quieres. Nos podrías ayudar en la caza, por lo visto no se te da nada mal. Además, estarías más segura. ¿No crees Dean?

-Tu habilidad nos puede ayudar.

-Ni siquiera sé cuándo falla. No quiero ser un estorbo, de verdad. Me apañaré.

-Además, Sammy y yo necesitaremos un médico de verdad, y no solo ahora.

No tenías claro si podías confiar totalmente en esas personas, pero de momento, era lo único que tenías. ¿Dejarías todo otra vez para convertirte en aquello de lo que huías? Parece ser que sí.


End file.
